Sesshoumaru&Rin-colección de drabbles
by Daioz RCS
Summary: Colección de drabbles que pretende mostrar pasajes de la vida cotidiana del youkai mientras viaja al lado de su adorable protegida. Pasen y vean al poderoso Sesshoumaru en situaciones curiosas donde necesitará más que una espada para salir bien librado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Por centésima vez, ¡No!, ¡InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

**Hola, aquí me tienen con un nuevo proyecto, una colección de drabbles con Sesshoumaru y Rin, el cual pretende contar pasajes de la vida diaria del daiyoukai con su inocente y tierna protegida, los drabbles de esta colección contarán con las siguientes características:**

1-Los personajes principales siempre serán Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken

2-Todos los drabbles serán independientes entre si

3-Rin siempre será una niña

4-La mayoría serán de género humorístico

5-Intentaré hacer la trama sencilla, sin muchos diálogos ni explicaciones.

6-Probablemente contengan algo de OoC, pero muy leve, de ante mano, una gran disculpa C:

Sin más, los dejo con el primer drabble.

* * *

**"Corona"**

-¡Deja de quejarte ya mocosa!

-¡No me grite Señor Jaken!

Una discusión más se llevaba a cabo entre el youkai verde y la pequeña humana, ¿La razón?, pasaban por una pradera repleta de flores y la niña, como era su costumbre, quería cortar algunas.

Después de unos cuantos gritos y amenazas más, Sesshoumaru decidió intervenir.

-Jaken-llamó fríamente haciendo temblar a su sirviente-descansaremos. Rin sonrió de buena gana bajando de Ah-Un, se dirigió hacia el jardín y comenzó a cortar cuanta flor se le cruzaba en el camino mientras tarareaba una cancioncita.

Jaken, por su parte, se retorcía de coraje porque su "amo bonito" siempre salía a favor de la mocosa.

* * *

Después de un rato, Rin se acercaba velozmente a los youkais llevando una corona de flores violetas en la cabeza, y dos más en las manos

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru!-gritó

-¡No hagas escándalo niña!-gruñó Jaken dando saltitos

-¡Señor Jaken!, ¡Mire lo que hice para usted!-y sin pedir permiso le colocó la corona -se ve muy bien, señor Jaken

-¡Quítame esto niña mal educada!-y mientras el renacuajo se deshacía del presente, lo pisoteaba y le prendía fuego usando el báculo de dos cabezas la niña se acercó cautelosa hasta Sesshoumaru, que yacía recostado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué?-preguntó él sin abrir sus doradas orbes, a Rin no le extrañó, ya conocía el olfato del youkai

-Nada-soltó una risita, y cinco segundos después, Jaken lanzaba maldiciones

Sesshoumaru siguió con su expresión pacifica, sería una mentira si dijera que no notó lo que Rin pretendía hacer, y se cuestionaba porque no lo evitó; se puso de pie con total a la par que ordenaba un:

-Vámonos-

Rin asintió contentísima y comenzó a caminar tras él, Jaken apresuró el paso mascullando palabras no propias para menores, y Sesshoumaru esperaba que su estúpido medio hermano no apareciera y se burlara de él por la corona que llevaba en la cabeza, porque si eso pasaba, juraba que lo destrozaría de un solo golpe

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y les haya gustado imaginar a Sess con una corona de flores XD

Quiero aclarar que no sé cuantos drabbles serán en total, yo espero que sen varios, y ya que no tengo idea de eso, tampoco sé con qué frecuencia actualizaré, pero me tendrán por aquí mientras la musa no me abandoné.

¡Dejen reviews!, ¡Es una orden! XD

Ok no. Pero si me dejan su opinión les regaló un Sesshoumaru, con todo y moño,¡Enserio!,Bah, no me crean pues…

BYE-BYE ;)

P.D, ¿Alguien tiene un mejor titulo para el fic? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Se me ha acusado falsamente de ser la autora de InuYasha, pero, de una vez les aclaro, si fuese así, el SessRin seria oficial. Sea como sea, necesitan comprender que esta obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, todos mis fanfics están hechos sin fines lucrativos, Gracias.**

* * *

"**En la tormenta, Paz"**

Las gruesas gotas caían empapando todo a su paso, lo que hace apenas unos instantes era una leve llovizna no tardó en convertirse en tempestad. Cada tantos ratos, el bosque era iluminado por los relámpagos, y los feroces truenos hacían retumbar el piso.

Rin yacía bajo un frondoso árbol recostada sobre Ah-Un, temblando de frío y temor a la vez, e intentando vanamente conciliar el sueño, le era imposible, nomás cerrar los ojos sentía como si una fiera quisiese devorarla

Sesshoumaru se removió un poco en su lugar, el castañeo de los dientes de Rin lo estaba desesperando, finalmente, hizo una pregunta queriendo confirmar lo obvio:

— ¿Duermes, Rin?

La niña se quedó callada un momento, no quería molestar a su amo, pensó en no responder y

fingir que dormía pero aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando un nuevo y firme "Rin" salió de los labios del youkai.

—No, señor Sesshoumaru, tengo frío y mucho miedo— habló al fin con voz quebrada

El daiyuokai escuchó la respuesta y se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, quizás pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era una idiotez, pero el tiritar de Rin, aunado a la constante preocupación que sentía por ella, aunque no lo admitiese, lo obligó a desechar su sentido común, sigiloso, y sin que la niña lo previera, se recostó a su lado.

—Señor Sesshoumaru—susurró ella un poco confusa. El demonio extendió su larga estola blanca hacia la humana, ésta se quedó pensativa un rato para después sonreír gustosa y acurrucarse en el tan esponjado y suave objeto, encontrando por fin el sueño que deseaba.

Sesshoumaru sintiendo el suave olor de su protegida, y observando sus sonrosadas mejillas, de

alguna extraña y desconocida forma, sintió paz.

* * *

**Notas de Aurora... ¿No?, oh perdón, autora, me confundo siempre :$**

**Pues... ¿Que les digo?, No me encuentro muy bien ahora, estoy pasando por un momento difìcil, una tragedia familiar... no quiero hablar mucho de eso. Les presento este Drabble como recompensa de haberme ausentado tanto, espero lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen un review, aunque sea pequeño. Gracias :)**

* * *

**Reviews.**

**eli28:** Hola, gracias por dejarme un rw :3. Si, Sess es tan lindo hasta con un arreglo floral en la cabeza (?), y no te preocupes, te mandaré tu Sess directo a tu casa, ¿Cual es tu dirección? (SI LA ENTREGA NO LLEGA EN 10 DÍAS, FAVOR DE CULPAR AL CORREO Y NO A MI)

**septimaluna:** Primero, bonito nick, segundo, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero continúes siguiendo los drabbles, Un abrazo :)

**Rainy moon:** Si, pobre amo bonito, hermoso, precioso, sexy... ejem, que bueno que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario, gracias de todo corazón :3

Following Story: Gracias a ogba95, RYTH, septimaluna y Pasion.

Favorites: Gracias a ogba95, espero te animes y dejes tu opinión también :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"Jaken y el manzano"

—Señor Sesshoumaru—pronunció tiernamente Rin, el daiyoukai la miró sobre los hombros sin detener su andar—tengo hambre, ¿Podemos parar para comer?

— ¡Siempre quieres comer mocosa, vas a engordar!—reclamó Jaken moviendo enérgicamente su báculo

Sesshoumaru no mencionó palabra, pero unos pasos más adelante se detuvo y se recostó bajo un árbol, esa era su extraña forma de decir que si, y Rin la entendía a la perfección, examinó con cuidado a su alrededor hasta divisar un manzano, sonriente y dando pequeños saltitos llegó hasta él

—Que fastidio, parar cada dos horas por esa niña—comentó sin pensar Jaken, Sesshoumaru lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo estremecer como siempre.

El demonio cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, aprovechando la situación, pero el sonido de una rama rompiéndose seguido de un agudo grito lo interrumpió, y, en menos de dos segundos estaba ya bajo el manzano sosteniendo en su brazo a una muy despeinada Rin.

—Lo-lo siento, Señor Sesshoumaru—pronunció la pequeña entreabriendo los ojos. Sesshoumaru la colocó con cuidado en el suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al árbol en el que hace segundos descansaba, pero de pronto, se detuvo y llamó a su lacayo

—Jaken—el aludido se puso en pie rápidamente respondiendo con un "Dígame, amo bonito"—sube a ese árbol. El sapo estaba por reclamar, pero solo se limitó a suspirar resignado.

Minutos después, el grupo seguía su marcha. Rin iba sentada sobre Ah-Un degustando una manzana y llevando varias más en su regazo.

—Señor Jaken, ¿No quiere una manzana?—preguntó alegre

—¡No mocosa!, ¡Cállate y come!—gruñó el pequeño youkai sobándose el chichón de la frente, consecuencia de su caída desde la copa del manzano, y, para rematar, una piedra lo golpeó justo en la herida haciéndolo caer—¿Por qué amo bonito?—susurró el desdichado con los ojos dándole vueltas.

* * *

**NOTAS DAIOZESCAS:**

**H**ola, aqui un nuevo drabble, espero les guste y me dejen un review. Y gracias a todos por leer.

Dedicado a Sora-Rin11: Gracias por los ánimos linda :D


End file.
